User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 1
Unprotection Your page should be unprotected now :) Andyman14 10:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Andyman14, you 'da best. --Khan1998stevewhite 10:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Question. Is this still here from Love Hurts, or Deja Vu All Over again? It says Love Hurts, But It looks like the scene with Andy And Prue from Deja Vu All Over again >.< HalliwellsAttic 11:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It is Love Hurts, but the swing set appears when Prue is knocked out in Deja Vu All Over Again http://www.screencap-paradise.com/caps/thumbnails.php?album=397&page=7 Andyman14 11:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked Screencaps and yes it is Love Hurts, when Andy meets Prue in Deja they are stood up by the tree, and Prue is wearing a different dress. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I figured that. Lately I've been finding all these episode stills, So I'm just making sure I put them on the right episode :) HalliwellsAttic 11:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea? I noticed there's a category for the Secret Keepers (people who known about halliwells being witches) Should we make a page for that as-well? and explain how the Sister's met them (and maybe a photo?) and that they kept there secret? I think it's a alright idea. I would of asked Andrew, But I think he's offline and your the next best thing :) Even tho your not a admin anymore, but I bet you'll be one again. xD HalliwellsAttic 12:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : NWAAA in't you nice. Umm yeah sounds really good. I mean there is page for Innocent Losts, so look at that page for inspiration.--Khan1998stevewhite 12:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, But I don't know weather to make a table for it, or just put there name in a Heading, then some info and a picture then do another etc. xD HalliwellsAttic 12:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Table just like on the Innocents Losts article. Khan1998stevewhite 12:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. I also support the table idea Andyman14 12:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::So is this fine? It's just a proto-type, Feel free to change it, incase I did something wrong and/or missed something HalliwellsAttic 12:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Season 1 Yep that's perfect. Andyman14 12:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Seconding that. --Khan1998stevewhite 13:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks very good! --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Does, don't it. Andrew, sorry that I copied the "thingy" at the top of the talk page. I changed it mostly so it wasn't exactley the same. --Khan1998stevewhite 13:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Weird look? Does the wiki look weird to you? It's completely messed up on my screen. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Weird? If you are talking about the adverts that are over the screen than yeah. Besides that sorry, but no. the only reason I have adverts is because i am on a differnt PC, are you? --Khan1998stevewhite 13:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's not that. Just everything looks distorted. Maybe it's my brower? I hope, whatever it is, to be fixed soon. It's not that easy to be editing when you can't find/see things. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Extra User Page? When you Create Article, you put, like for you. You'll put User:Khan1998stevewhite/(insert page name here) If you get that xD HalliwellsAttic 11:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, That's how I found out. >.< HalliwellsAttic 11:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. When you need it deleted would we ask Andy. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Most likely, Or When you become a Admin again, you can delete it yourself. xD HalliwellsAttic 11:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not so sure I'll become one. The Current results haven't been changed in two days. So I might not even be a admin, or a b'crat by now. xD HalliwellsAttic 11:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Andrew wouldn't forget to change them. If it hasn't been changed that means no one else has voted yet. The positions are still the same. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh well alrighty then >< Btw can you check out the draft page I made, of the Beginning, Middle and End thing. Cause I think I got one of them wrong. The Middle Of Season 2, The only big Season 2 Middle thing that happen, was Prue getting a new power right? HalliwellsAttic 11:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah that is it. Nothing big happened in season 2 that why i hate it.--Khan1998stevewhite 11:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Have you seen my latest message on the Middle Episode article? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 11:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I just did. But I've nearly finished the whole Start, Middle and End table for the season >< HalliwellsAttic 12:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, but I figured that working with categories is better. And we can move all the info into that category article. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 12:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: It would save DTYU Space if we just keep the one article. --Khan1998stevewhite 12:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Archives Yes. Instead of just erasing everything, you can see the old conversations there. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 11:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, it's not like it was my idea in the first place. It's something made up by the Wikia Staff. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 11:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, well that's just not me ;-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 11:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC)